The Beginning
by jaronsmith
Summary: This is the beginning of the Power Rangers Beast Storm. It is how they got started. Please read!


Power Rangers Beast Force

Chapter One

The Beginning

The scientists at GEV Research in Addison Bay were always paying attention to their own experiments. That was until lately. A scientist saw a strange phenomenon in her telescope.

"Guys," said the scientist, "there seems to be life on Mars!"

"You're kidding!" said another scientist.

All of the scientists and supervisors looked through the telescope to verify the event. They saw the same thing that she did.

"OKay, everyone," said a supervisor, "they may not believe us, but we need to call NASA."

A supervisor phoned NASA.

"This is NASA," said a receptionist.

"This is GEV Research in Addison Bay," said a supervisor, "may I speak to an authority?"

"Give me one second," said the receptionist.

"This is Major Banks," said Major Banks, "what can I do for you?"

"This is David Beress of GEV Research," said David Beress, "and there seems to be a phenomenon on Mars."

"Of what kind?" asked Major Banks.

"Life," said David Beress.

"I'll investigate the issue," said Major Banks, "I will be in touch with you shortly!"

"Thanks, sir!" said David Beress.

NASA took one of their highly advanced telescopes and scanned Mars.

"Yes, sir!" said an airman, "it's no lie! There is something going on on Mars! I don't know what though, sir!"

"We have no choice," said General Freeson, "we need to investigate the issue. We need to send two astronauts to Mars to find out what is going on!"

"Yes sir," said the airman.

They found two astronauts and loaded them into a shuttle. They did the nine to zero countdown because conditions were favorable for the launch. They cheered as the shuttle launched.

The two astronauts landed on Mars and exited the shuttle. They searched for anything and everything. They could find nothing. They called it a false alarm and were about to reenter the shuttle, but that wasn't until they did hear something. They climbed out of the shuttle and resumed searching. They found their target. They heard voices. They found that there were noises coming from a seal. They were looking at each other debating whether they should open the seal. They decided to remove the seal. They noticed that aliens were climbing out. They made it to the top.

"Thanks for helping us," said King Zor, "too bad that you have to pay the penalty!"

The astronauts looked at each other.

"Toss them in the hole that we were in and cover it with the same seal!" said King Zor.

The Planet Patrollers grabbed both of them, tossed them into the same hole and covered them with the same seal.

"Obliterate their shuttle so that they cannot go home!" said King Zor.

They blasted the shuttle and it cracked open like a raw egg. The whole Macian empire laughed.

"Let's teleport home!" said King Zor.

The remains of the Macian empire teleported back to their planet Colice.

Chapter 2

Destroy Earth

"Okay, everyone," said King Zor, "the Zarpian empire will be one of the last empires that we try to take over. Alright, that's nine out of ten empires that we have conquered! Which one do you think should be number ten?"

"How about the planet of the Earthlings?" asked Kakos.

"Yeah," said Detos, "they are a bunch of freeloaders, anyway!"

"Yes," said Queen Gori, "they will make excellent slaves!"

"Then it is settled," said King Zor, "we will attack Earth! Planet Patrollers! Go and attack Earth! Have fun!"

The Planet Patrollers were harassing the citizens of Addison Bay. Some of the citizens called the police. The police came.

"What is going on out here?" said a deputy.

"I don't know," said another deputy, "I don't want to get into it! Let's go back to base and tell the chief a lie because if we told him the truth, he'll put us in a psych ward or something like that!"

They went back to the police station.

"We quit!" said the police deputies.

The chief had no idea what was happening. The situation was the same with the military.

"Retreat!" said the general.

The army and the marines were overpowered by the Planet Patrol.

"I know that we are supposed to defend the world, but this is ridiculous!" said a private.

They retreated and went back to base. They sounded the civil defense alarm.

"Look at them cower!" said King Zor.

"Yes," said Queen Gori, "we are too much for them. It will be easier because they refuse to defend their own planet! A pathetic alarm will not save them!"

"I know!" said King Zor, "I'll get chairs and then, the both of us can watch their planet become nothing!"

King Zor brought two chairs and King Zor and Queen Gori watched the Planet Patrollers in action.

Chapter 3

To The Lions

Detos and Kakos were on Earth were looking for a way to cause trouble. They found it. There was a young man on a jet ski. Kakos teleported him. The young man found himself in the middle of a cheering coliseum. He thought that they were cheering for him, at least, so he put on a smile, but the smile turned into a frown.

"Release the lions!" said the announcer.

"Uh oh!" said the young man.

He became afraid at first. He picked up anything that he could find and tossed them at the two lions. When the young man tried to fight back, the crowd showed its displeasure. Then an alien appeared.

"Young warrior," said the alien, "over here!"

The young man went towards the alien. The crowd's displeasure grew even more.

"You cannot win that fight," said the alien, "they will keep sending lions until you are food for them. Come with me! I know the way to safety! The security guards will spot us so we need to run!"

They were spotted by a security guard.

"There they are!" said the security guard.

"Run!" said the alien.

The alien and young man ran from the security guards. They found a good place to hide. They took advantage of it.

"We should be safe here," said the alien.

"Thanks for saving me," said the young man.

"What is your name, young warrior?" asked the alien, "I'm, Zygor."

"My name is Mike Corbett," said Mike, "glad to meet you!"

"Likewise," said Zygor, "we only have 100 yards to get to safety. Can you do it?"

"I can," said Mike.

"Then let's go!" said Zygor, "those guards are still searching for us!"

They left their hiding place.

"There they are!" said a security guard.

The security guards continued with their pursuit.

"Run!" said Zygor.

Zygor and Mike ran for their lives. Mike tripped at their 85th mile.

"I did not rescue you to be destroyed by those guards!" said Zygor, "you either get up or I will leave you here!"

Mike got back up.

"I knew that you would get up!" said Zygor, "we don't have far; so, let's go!"

Zygor and Mike finished the remaining fifteen miles. Mike was catching his breath.

"We're here!" said Zygor.

"I don't see anything!" said Mike.

Zygor called his transport ship and teleport he and Mike into it.

"Thanks, man," said Mike.

Chapter 4

The Need for Rangers

"I need you to do me a favor," said Zygor, "well, I need you to do the universe a favor!"

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

"You were a ranger once, right?" asked Zygor.

"How do you know that?" asked Mike.

"It's stored in the Morphing Grid," said Zygor, "anyway, there is a problem with the Macian Empire. They want to conquer the whole universe! And I need your help in forming a team called Power Rangers Beast Storm!"

"I'm in!" said Mike, "what do I do!"

"I need you to go to the Temple of Power to talk to Ninjor and use my name and he will work with us. Do it now, please!" said Zygor.

"Okay," said Mike, "I'm going!"

Mike teleported and found himself in front of the Temple of Power. He entered.

"Ninjor!" said MIke.

Ninjor gave deaf ears to him.

"Ninjor!" said Mike.

Again, Ninjor gave deaf ears to him.

"Ninjor!" said MIke.

This time, Ninjor came from his vase.

"Go away, please," said Ninjor, "I don't have time for the wicked empire!"

"But I'm not," said Mike, "I work for Zygor."

"Zygor?" asked Ninjor, "then that changes things! What is your name?"

"I'm Mike Corbett!" said Mike.

"If you want the ninja powers, they have been destroyed by Goldar, but I have been working on another set of coins and morphers. They are the beast powers. I have three of them. Also, I have one for you! I will call two more rangers and then you will be a team!"

Ninjor called two more people from Angel Grove.

"Where are we?" asked TJ.

"I don't know," said Trini.

"You are in the Temple of Power. I called you because you are needed to be Power Rangers!" said Ninjor.

"Ninjor," said Trini, "you need to give us some kind of warning before doing this! I'm in, but no more of this!"

"I agree," said TJ.

"I apologize," said Ninjor.

"Anyway," said TJ, "what's up!"

"I will tell you later," said Ninjor, "I want you to explore the Temple of Power. It will be your new home and base."

"Thanks, Ninjor!" said TJ.

Everyone was smiling. Zygor returned.

"Hello, rangers," said Zygor, "it's good to see you!"

Zygor and Ninjor hugged each other. The rangers smiled.

Chapter 5

The Briefing

"Rangers," said Ninjor, "it's time for a briefing!"

Zygor found comfortable chairs for everyone to sit on. The rangers sat on them.

"It's good to see you!" said Ninjor.

"Agreed," said Zygor, "let's get started. Our main enemy is the Macian Empire. King Zor and Queen Gori are the heads of it. They can be dangerous. Beware! They have four warriors. They are Kakos, Detos, Sapros, and Maxor. The one in charge of the monsters is Malor. Their warriors are the Planet Patrol. They fight on the ground, in small aircraft, or in small tanks. They also have blasters. If there are other enemies, we will defeat them also. Are there any questions?"

Silence was in the room. Ninjor handed them their power morphers and beast coins.

"What are these?" asked TJ.

"They are your new morphers and coins," said Ninjor, "TJ, you are the blue ranger. Trini, you are the yellow ranger. MIke, as the team captain, you are the red ranger. Each of you has a beast blaster and beast sword. Mike, you have the Beast Saber. Trini, you have the Beast Daggers. TJ, you have the Beast Shield. Together, you have the Beast Phaser. You also have zords. TJ, you have the Ox Beast Zord. Trini, you have the Eagle Beast Zord. Mike, you have the Wind Beast Zord. Together, you will form the Beast Spirit Megazord. The Beast Spirit Megazord is armed with a sword and shield. You all have special powers. TJ, you have the powers of water and ice. Trini, you have the powers of wind. Mike, you have the powers of fire and heat. Are there any questions?"

There was silence in the room.

"These powers are awesome!" said Mike.

"I agree," said TJ.

Chapter 6

The Kidnapping

Queen Gori was scanning the planet Earth to find something to do. She was bored. She saw a young man who was practicing his roundhouses. Her goal was to get him to work for her without magic. He stopped his workout and took a shower. After that, he left the recreational center. The Planet Patrollers faced him. There were fifty of them. The young man tried fighting them off but there were too many of them. They kidnapped him. TJ was just leaving the recreational center so he saw them kidnap the young man. TJ went back to the Temple of Power and told the others.

"Guys," said TJ, "the Planet Patrollers just kidnapped someone!"

"Who?" asked Trini.

"I don't know him!" said TJ, "all that I know is that King Zor has some business with him!"

"Too bad that we cannot scan the Macian Empire hideout," said Zygor.

Meanwhile, at Colice...

"Work for me or die!" said King Zor.

"I'd rather die!" said the young man.

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Power...

"I can do a long-range teleport and we can rescue him!" said Zygor.

"Well," said Mike, "let's do it!"

Zygor converted all of the energy to the teleportion unit. The rangers were about to teleport into the Macian empire base.

"Let's go!" said Mike.

They looked for where they could find the young man and then they found him. They were within eyeshot of the group of Macian Empire. They heard the young man refuse to join them. The three rangers morphed and wreaked havoc in the base. They untied the young man and teleported back to the Temple of Power.

"Thanks," said the young man, "I'm Cam Watanabe, by the way!"

"Guys," said Zygor, "this guy has information in the Morphing Grid. He can become a ranger!"

"Cam," said Ninjor, "do you want to become a ranger?"

"Why, sure!" said Cam.

"You will be the green ranger, but your duties will be different. You will have Rhinus, the Carrier Zord. You will bring the Beast Zords into battle and manage the auxillary zords. You may not need a zord because you will have special powers. You will have the power of the storm and those abilities will be activated by your Beast Staff. All that I can say is, welcome aboard!" said Zygor.

"Thanks, a lot!" said Cam.

Ninjor gave Cam his morpher. Cam shook all of the rangers' arms. They smiled at him and he smiled back.

Chapter 7

Collector's Item

Detos approached King Zor with an idea.

"Hey, boss," said Detos.

"What is it?" asked King Zor.

"Why don't we have a troll with a bottle that sucks things and people, namely rangers inside of it?"

"You can give it a try!" said King Zor.

"Thank you, sir!" said Detos.

Detos went to Malor.

"Hey, Malor!" said Detos, "King Zor just approved us to make a troll with a bottle that sucks things in it, namely rangers!"

"I love that idea!" said Malor, "I'll work on it, right away!"

Malor used his machine to create the monster and Trollster came out.

"Go and collect anything, but if you see rangers, collect them!" said Malor.

"Yes sir," said Trollster, "if you say so!"

Trollster went to Addison Bay. The alarm in the Temple of Power sounded.

"The troll is up to something," said TJ.

"What is that bottle for?" asked Trini.

"Collecting things," said Mike, "I guess! Maybe people!"

"Let's go!" said Cam.

They morphed and went to fight the troll.

"That's enough!" said Trini.

"No, isn't," said the troll, "see!"

The troll popped the cork on the bottle.

"Run!" said Mike.

Mike, Cam, and TJ did not make it. They were caught in the bottle.

"So, little girl," said the troll, "you might as well surrender! It's just you and me! You also have the option of joining your teammates. You know, you can be a whole team!"

"No way!" said Trini, "I will never submit to you!"

Trini threw one of her Beast Daggers at the troll's hand and he dropped his bottle.

"Oh no!" said the troll, "look what you made me do!"

"You were going to lose the battle to begin with!" said Trini.

All of the people and rangers were set free. The rangers charged at him and beat him badly. They finished him with the Beast Cannon. King Zor healed him and made him large. Cam called on Rhinus and it released the three Beast Zords. When King Zor healed Trollster, he restored the bottle also.

"Okay," said Mike, "here's the plan! We fight seperately until we destroy the bottle. Our target is the bottle. After that, we form the Megazord."

The Lion Beast Zord let loose a fire ball and hit his hand and the troll's hand and the troll's hand was on fire and he dropped the bottle which shattered. Trollster became a coward. All three rangers formed the Beast Spirit Megazord. Right away, it powered up its sword and thrust it through Trollster. Trollster fell and exploded. The rangers briefly celebrated. King Zor was angry. He went back to his room to calm down.

Chapter 8

The Hostage Situation

"Hey, boss," said Maxor, "do you know what we can do about that Tommy brat?"

"He's no longer a ranger," said King Zor, "he won't be a danger to us!"

"But boss," said Maxor, "if we kidnap him, we can ask for what we want from those Power Rangers! Maybe a boxing match!"

"Maxor," said King Zor, "you are very smart! All that I need to do is create a boxing monster who is large and destroy the Beast Spirit Megazord! I love this! Give me time!"

School was out at Reefside High. Dr. Tommy Oliver finished the day. He went outside only to be greeted by several Planet Patrollers. He fought off several Planet Patrollers, but the rest of the Planet Patrollers kidnapped him and took him to King Zor. King Zor contacted the Power Rangers.

"Rangers," said King Zor.

"What do you want?" asked Cam.

"Let's talk," said King Zor, "I have your precious Tommy Oliver tied to a pillar of the Dark Dimension. I will challenge you to a boxing match between your pathetic Megazord and my Spiky. If you win, you get him back, but if you lose, we will throw him in the ocean!"

"We agree!" said Zygor.

"Meet us in the desert near Angel Grove within fifteen minutes or he will die!" said King Zor.

The screen went out.

"Let's go everyone," said Mike, "Cam, send the zords to the location!"

"Sure will," said Cam.

They had the Beast Zords ready and formed the Beast Spirit Megazord.

"Okay," said Kakos, "here are the rules. Wait! There are no rules! Fight!"

Spiky had an advantage because of the spikes that were on his body. They scratched the Beast Spirit Megazord. The Beast Spirit Megazord was winning. King Zor did not like that. He sent flying Planet Patrollers to shoot at the Beast Spirit Megazord. The rangers started to lose focus.

"We can do the same thing!" said Mike.

"Cam," said Mike, "send the Kangaroo Beast Zord!"

Rhinus, the Carrier Zord sent the Kangaroo Beast Zord and attached it to the Beast Spirit Megazord. The Beast Spirit Megazord started giving severe punches. They paid no attention to the enemy aircraft. They punched him again and sent him flying. This time, they powered-up the Kangaroo Beast Zord, punched Spiky, sent him flying, and Spiky exploded.

"Okay," said Mike, "give us our hostage!"

"Fool!" said King Zor, "do you not know how wicked villains act? You cannot trust us. To the ocean he goes!"

The rangers teleported to the Temple of Power.

"King Zor pulled a fast one on us!" said Trini.

"He was not going to hand us Tommy!" said TJ.

"I'll see what we can do!" said Zygor.

Zygor allocated all power to the teleportation unit. Just before Tommy was to be thrown to the ocean. Tommy was teleported to the Temple of Power.

"Phew!" said Tommy, "that was a close one! Thanks, guys! Is there any way that I can repay you guys?"

"Don't worry about it!" said Zygor, "you've done enough good already!"

"Say," said Tommy, "can I be a ranger advisor?"

"You sure can," said Zygor, "you definitely have the experience and you are definitely a veteran. You would be perfect for the job. Yes, you may become a ranger advisor!"

Everyone, including Tommy, smiled.

Chapter 9

Zombie Dancers

"The prom at Falls Creek High is happening tonight!" said Kakos.

"And?" asked King Zor.

"We can turn all of those people into zombies! Wouldn't that be fun?" asked Kakos.

"And all that we need is a zombie DJ and a zombie record?" asked King Zor, "leave this one to me!"

King Zor created Zombie and made the record.

"Zombie," said King Zor, "go and make those people into zombies!"

"Right away, sir!" said Zombie.

Zombie and Kakos entered through the back door of the school by disabling the school's alarm system. They walked through the back. Kakos came behind the human DJ and gagged him and dragged him and locked him in a closet. Then Zombie played his record and everyone was acting like zombies. The alarm sounded in the Temple of Power. The rangers assembled.

"They're dancing like zombies!" said Trini.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "I know!"

"We have to stop him!" said Mike.

"Wait!" said Cam, "if you go now, you will be caught in the spell! We need a plan!"

"I can fry the record by setting it on fire!" said Mike.

"Will it give enough time for the record to destroy itself?" asked TJ.

"I don't know!" said Mike.

"The record must be destroyed without Zombie knowing it," said Tommy.

"I have an idea," said Cam, "why don't Mike and Trini both go and Trini will blow the record and quickly set it on fire and quickly get out of there! Can you do that?"

"It's worth a try," said Trini.

"You have to do it," said Ninjor.

"Alright," said Trini, "let's go!"

Trini blew the record from the turntable and Mike quickly set it on fire and they quickly returned to base. Zombie quickly escaped from the school. After the record was destroyed, the staff and students were shaken up and the gym was in shambles. The principal advised that everyone go home and they would reschedule the prom. They left the condition of the gym for the night janitors.

Zombie went outside the school and the rangers meet him there. Zombie fired magic disks at the rangers. The rangers took a tumble. TJ had an idea. He came shield first and let the magic disks hit the Beast Shield. Mike was right behind him. TJ was close to Zombie and Mike leaped into the air and powered up the Beast Saber and hit Zombie. Zombie was incapacitated. King Zor healed him and made him grow.

Cam called Rhinus and Rhinus unleashed the Beast Zords. The three Beast Zords formed the Beast Spirit Megazord. Zombie was still hitting the Beast Spirit Megazord with magic disks. There was a slot on Zombie of where the magic disks were coming from. Mike noticed this.

"Cam," said Mike, "send the Alligator Beast Zord!"

It became a drill and a shield for the Beast Spirit Megazord. The Beast Spirit Megazord drilled into the magic disk opening. Zombie was severely weakened. The rangers powered up the drill and drillled into Zombie. Zombie fell and exploded. The rangers fell and exploded.

Chapter 10

Bad Connection

"Hey, boss," said Detos, "why don't we send a monster as giant who will fight the Megazord as giant and at the same time spit out a cord that will fry the Beast Spirit Megazord. They will have nothing to fight with!"

"I love it!" said King Zor, "do it right away!"

Detos went to Malor's room.

"Malor," said Detos, "we need a monster who can act like they are fighting but send out a cord that will fry the rangers' Megazord!"

"Leave it to me," said Malor, "I need little time!"

Malor created Connex. He sent it down and King Zor made it grow. The alarm sounded in the Temple of Power. They noticed that Connex was at a height advantage.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this sounds funny?" asked Cam.

"Believe me," said Mike, "no, your not! It sounds like a trap!"

"I hate to say this," said TJ, "but trap or not, we still got to go!"

"Yeah," said Mike, "we still have to go!"

They morphed and went down to the situation. They called the Beast Zords and formed the Beast Spirit Megazord. To the rangers, it looked like a normal punch and kick fight, but they did not notice the cord that went into the ground. Then the cord came below the Beast Spirit Megazord and attached to them. The cockpit was full of electricity.

"Caught you with your pants down, eh

?" said Connex.

Mike managed to get control. He called on the sword using what little energy that the Beast Spirit Megazord had and swung it through Connex and Connex fell and exploded and the Beast Spirit Megazord had trouble standing erect.

Mike's communicator sounded.

"Rangers," said Zygor, "come back to the temple!"

Zygor also took the Beast Spirit Megazord and placed it in the repair bay.

"It should be another two or three days before the Beast Spirit Megazord is healed," said Tommy.

"How do we defend ourselves against a large enemy?" asked Trini, "if we don't, they'll just trample us!"

"Relax," said Tommy, "I was just getting there!"

"Cam," said Tommy, "you will have the Rhino Zord. It is a zord that mimics the rhino. The Rhino Zord can become the Rhino Megazord. It has the rhino staff. This will be the only zord for two or three days. You can do this, Cam!"

Everyone looked at Cam.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Cam, "I'll do it!"

They all patted him on the back.

Chapter 11

Turtle Soup

"Hey, boss!" said Kakos, "I have an odd one for you!"

"What is it?" asked King Zor.

"How about a turtle who can fire artillery and hide in its shell?" asked Kakos.

"I'll go for it," said King Zor, "but it'd better work!"  
"Yes sir!" said Kakos.

Kakos made it to Malor's quarters.

"Malor," said Kakos, "King Zor approved a turtle who can hide in its shell and fire artillery!"

"Well," said Malor, "I'll do it, but it still sounds strange to me. You need to leave my quarters. I'm a busy man!"

Malor created Shellack and sent him down to Addison Bay. He fired artillery at the public. The alarm sounded in the Temple of Power. The rangers noticed that Shellack was firing artillery at the public.

"We need to get down there, now!" said Trini.

The four rangers went down to the scene.

"That's enough!" said Trini.

"No, it's not!" said Shellack.

Shellack fired continous artillery at the rangers. He did not stop. The rangers took massive tumbles. The ranger managed to stay down.

"Everyone," said Mike, "stay down!"

"We need a plan," said Cam.

"I have an idea," said Mike, "the three of you, cover me!"

Mike went around the rangers and then around the monster. The monster did not notice him move. Shellack hid his head in his shell. This was the moment which Mike was waiting for. Mike leaped behind him and put his fists and let out a big flame and the turtle fell over. Shellack could not move. The rangers used the Beast Cannon and made him in a worse state than he was before. King Zor healed him and Cam called the Rhino Zord and formed the Rhino Megazord. Shellack hid his head and started firing at the Rhino Megazord. The Rhino Megazord took a tumble. After awhile, the Rhino Megazord was able to stand up. It readied the Rhino Staff. Still, Shellack hid his head in its shell. The Rhino Megazord did a lightning strike right over the shell. Shellack fell over lifelessly. The Rhino Megazord powered up its staff and finished Shellack. It was already on the ground so the shell broke apart around the powered-up staff.

They rangers gave Cam cheers because of his victory.

Chapter 12

The Great Facade

"Zygor," said Trini, "we're going for a walk, okay!"

"Remember," said Zygor, "you're always on duty!"

"No problem," said TJ.

The four left the Temple of Power and went to Angel Grove. As they were walking, Trini saw a gargoyle statue on top of a building.

"Guys," said Trini, "why is there a gargoyle statue on top of that building?"

"Don't worry about it," said Mike, "it's just a decoration! Come on!"

Trini was not sure about the gargoyle statue.

"Guys," said Trini, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

She went into the same building with the gargoyle statue. They let her go.

"We're not stupid," said Mike, "she didn't go to the bathroom in the same building with the statue on it! She was going to uncover the statue."

"Let's follow her," said Cam.

Trini was on the roof.

"Alright, statue!" said Trini, "you can fool the others, but you can't fool me! You aren't a statue!"

Trini took her two beast blasters and blasted the statue. The statue came apart.

"You read me like a book!" said the gargoyle, "too bad that you have to die!"

The other three arrived at the roof. They saw the gargoyle jump from the side of the building. They followed it. The public moved out of the way and screamed. Mike struck the monster with his powered-up Beast Sword. The monster took a tumble.

"Let's use the Beast Cannon!" said Mike.

The gargoyle grew in size. The rangers called the Beast Spirit Megazord. The Beast Spirit Megazord and Gargoyle used their punching skills. The Beast Spirit Megazord called on the Kangaroo Beast Zord and combined it with the Beast Spirit Megazord. The Beast Spirit Megazord knocked him over twice. Then the Beast Spirit Megazord powered up the Kangaroo Beast Zord and punched the gargoyle. The gargoyle flew for a distance and exploded. The rangers briefly celebrated and went back to the Temple of Power.

"Good job, rangers," said Ninjor, "as usual!"

They all smiled. King Zor stomped to his room.


End file.
